Fortis Asano
Fortis Asano is a clan leader who cares for those around him, defending them on countless occasions. Don't be fooled by his friendliness, Fortis hates traitors, liars, and thieves and doesn't hesitate to destroy any who crosses his path. Fortis came into existance around 2010, but he visited the land of Graal a time or two in 2009. Whenever Fortis first came into Graal, he found himself of Balamb Island and had to fight the Baddies in order to leave the island. The island was populated with people asking for Honor Points. Fortis successfully completed the required tasks on Balamb island and moved on to the mainland. Upon arrival to Graal City, Fortis was invited to a house. Fortis accepted the invite, excited to see what a house looked like in the land of Graal. He ended up trapped with in the confines of a small fence. The owner of the house continuously hit Fortis with all he had. Fortis, unable to defend from the assault fell multiple times. Then a guy named Dimitrii appeared and attempted to save Fortis. But there was nothing he could do as he was defeated by the trapper. Then, the trapper made a vital mistake that led to Fortis escaping. The trapper opened the fence up in order to strike Fortis, but instead it was Fortis who did the striking. Fortis hit the trapper, forcing him back out of the fence and then ran for the exit. Afterwards Dimitrii and Fortis met up, and Fortis thanked him for his help. Over time Fortis gained more friends, and eventually started the guild Assassin Alliance. Assassin Alliance Era The Story of Assassin Alliance After Fortis created Assassin Alliance he began recruiting. Fortis soon learned that recruiting was a process, and the process was long and repetitive. He'd recruit, the person would go off tag, and Fortis would kick him and start over again. Finally Fortis recruited a man by the name of Shiro. Shiro was an experienced Graalian with a massive guild house. Shiro received all powers from Fortis and helped Assassin Alliance thrive. Fortis and Shiro recruited and gained members, until one day Shiro disappeared. The guild was in decent shape, but the guild didn't have a purpose yet other than farming and socializing. That all changed when Fortis played around with towers for a little bit. He eventually met a guy who ran a guild called Assassin Tower Crew. Fortis allied him because he promised to help Fortis gain tower time if he allied him. After awhile, Fortis realized that the leader of Assassin Tower Crew was not capable of leading his own guild, much less an alliance, and that he was only using Assassin Alliance as a sub guild. So Fortis pulled out and left the alliance. Fortis continued the recruiting process and got a man named Jon to join. Jon was a kind man with a little more experience than Fortis. Fortis and Jon would hangout in Jon's guild house and farm during the night while the guild was still pretty inactive. Fortis never realized the vital role that Jon would eventually play in the rise of Assassin Alliance, but when the time came he was grateful to have Jon along for the ride. Then Fortis met a guy by the name of Scorpious. Scorpious was interested in joining Assassin Alliance, and introduced the idea of getting paid to track and kill targets. Fortis thought this idea sounded great, and he accepted the idea and recruited Scorpious. Scorpious taught Fortis how to be an assassin in Graal. Eventually Fortis started tracking down players to test his skills, and he successfully assassinated several people. Then Fortis thought, why not try to assassinate some of the biggest tower guild leaders? So he went out to towers and fought through hoards of players to get to the leaders of these guilds. Fortis managed to kill people like Adrian Enigma, Chibi, Aster Feare, and many other prestigous leaders. Fortis then recruited Tristan, Joel, and Velvet Remedy. All three were awesome members and were given assassin challenges by Fortis that if they completed they were rewarded with gralats. Fortis also recruited SilentFox, who was one of the best assassins Fortis ever saw, he once killed a guy while he was jumping off the cliff to avoid him. Fortis was so impressed that he'd give SilentFox the hardest missions he had to offer and SilentFox always delivered. Eventually Fortis went AWOL for a few months, but upon his return he was greeted by Tristan. Assassin Alliance had fell, and Fortis felt poorly about it. But Tristan was now an experienced tower taker, and was a great fighter. Fortis re-ordered the ranks and created a rank called Elite. There were five Elites, and they received all powers. Tristan was the first Elite, and Velvet Remedy was the second, Joel became the third, and eventually more were chosen through interviews. The fourth Elite spot went to Famous Amos, who Fortis nicknamed Frenchie, and the fifth spot went to a guy named Hero. Overtime the guild showed a lot of promise, but inconsistency at the Elite positions hindered it's towering and assassin missions. Eventually Hero went rogue, and Joel was kicked, and Hero was replaced by Jon, and Joel was replaced by Mr. Fuz. In time, Assassin Alliance began towering. The most notable Tower Takers were Velvet Remedy, Famous Amos, Brady, Mr. Fuz, and Phoenix. It was during this time that Assassin Alliance gained 13 hours and was destory by Fuz, who was angry because he thought he deserved to be leader and not Fortis. Afterwards, Fortis created yet another guild, but it never lived up to it's predecessor Assassin Alliance. Disappointed, Fortis quit leading guilds and disappeared for months. Eventually returning to travel the land of classic watching trends, guilds, and militaries. The Soren Chronicles While Fortis was the leader of Assassin Alliance he met a man by the name of Prince Soren. Soren was working with a towering guild at that time and was helping them find allies. Fortis refused to ally with Sorens guild, remembering how the Assassin Tower Crew incident went down. Not thinking much about Soren, Fortis left. Later, Fortis had yet another run in with Soren. Soren was now running a guild called Emerald Company, which was a crime guild. The guild was doing things that Fortis completely disagreed with, so Fortis took it upon himself to try to alert the admins. But alas, the admins were too stupid to find Soren, or his guild despite Fortis leading Ellybelly right to it, giving him the name of the guild Soren ran. Soren continued running his crime guild, until he noticed admins following him around. Then he shut down Emerald Company. Fortis went on leading Assassin Alliance for a long while, not being bothered. Until one day Soren tried to kill Fortis. Fortis ran into the water, and found out that somebody hired Soren to take him out. Fortis accepted the challenge, and devised a plan so he could kill Soren but Soren wouldn't kill him. Fortis bought bombs and arrows, and went to the small pond just below Angel Clan. Fortis quietly layed in wait, for Soren to appear. Surely enough he did, so Fortis headed off running towards castle, and Soren followed in hot pursuit. Upon reaching the bridge to cross into the castles territory, Fortis dropped a bunch of bombs, turned around and began to fight Soren, after Soren fell, Fortis headed into the castle, and healed using the vases. Then Fortis ran back out, and headed toward Angel Clan, once again dropping bombs at the bridge, and fighting Soren. Soren fell once again, and a banged up Fortis entered Angel Clan, and healed using the beds. Afterwards, Fortis headed out toward Tailor Richards, as Soren followed Fortis turned and the two engaged in combat once again. Fortis again, came out on top, then entered Tailor Richards to heal. This pattern went on for some time. Eventually Soren grew tired of this, and recruited a small unit of men to attempt killing Fortis. Fortis continued running his laps from Castle, to Angel Clan, and to Tailor Richards, and back again. Though the others made it a little more difficult. Soren tried to get them to make road blocks, but the men he recruited just weren't good enough to do so. Eventually Soren gave up. Soren left empty handed, but Fortis left with something more valuable than gralats. Respect. After this fight, Soren and Fortis became friends and took time to catch up with one another from time to time. Asano Clan Era Life After Assassin Alliance After Assassin Alliance, Fortis traveled the world of graal and ran into things such as militaries. Fortis joined Soren's guild, In Deorum Vivum, and learned more about certain military guilds. Shortly after join IDV, Fortis joined State, but was quickly kicked for not listening to the less experienced officers. Fortis joined other militaries and was also kicked for not listening. Fortis thought that officers should have more experience and skill than the soldiers, and that drilling was a stupid and pointless way of training and he refused to go to drilling. The only military Fortis ever really enjoyed was Elysia, where he worked for a short while as a scout. He was exempt from drilling, and all he had to do was run around in search of State members. Fortis worked closely with Soren and kept Soren up-to-date on what was going on inside Elysia, and what rumors were spreading about State while he was in Elysia. During his time in Elysia, Fortis participated in a few battles at Dozers, killing many State officers and troops. In those battles he fought alongside Elysia and Soren. Fortis never really cared much about outlasting the other troops, he just liked killing those who he believed to be glorified amateurs. After the battles, Fortis was kicked from Elysia due to inactivity. Once again Fortis set off traveling more, but everywhere he went the State was. There was yet another war brewing, and this time Fortis chose to stay out of it. Fortis eventually came across Watson, the leader of Aizu Clan and joined. He liked the clan and was happy to be away from militaries. Fortis recruited for the Aizu Clan and rose up through the ranks because of it. Overtime Aizu Clan became allied to other clans, and The Red Order. One day a small conflict between the State and the clans occurred in Air Asia. Fortis rushed to the scene to defend his fellow Aizu Clansman. Fortis killed several of the States troops. Afterwards, some of the States troops stayed in Air Asia and harrassed the clans. Fortis told the State troops "Screw the State, and screw you." This enraged the States troops and they demanded Fortis to take back the statement. Fortis declined, much to the dismay of The Red Order's leader Time. Time was hoping for peace, but Fortis refused to let the glorified amateurs that is the State push him around. Time forced Aizu Clan to kick Fortis. After the small conflict the Clans wanted Fortis back, but Fortis refused to return stating "Once I'm kicked I'm gone for good, I don't come back." Eventually Time messaged Fortis telling him that he was fighting State up in Snowtown. Fortis replied, telling Time that he can screw himself, and that he wouldn't be taking part in any battle. After the battle between the Clans and the State ended in Snowtown, Fortis went up in search of Time. Upon finding Time, Fortis defeated Time. This angered Time, and since then Time has always declared that he is superior to Fortis, despite turning down every challenge Fortis throws at him, and never being able to beat Fortis in PK. After the issues with Time, Fortis made Asano Clan, that way he could run a clan the way he thought he could run it. Asano Clan is still going strong today. Fortis Asano's Way of Leading Fortis Asano isn't a dictator, a president, a general, and he doesn't rule with an iron fist. Fortis allows his members to do as they please, and come and go as they please. The only rules that Fortis exercises is: 1. Be respectful to one another, if you disrespect anyone under the name of Asano you disrespect Fortis. Fortis doesn't take disrespect kindly. 2. Stay on tag, Fortis does not like to have off taggers in his clan. If you're off tag that makes you a waste of a space that could be given to someone who wants to be more involved with the Clan. In a time of crisis, Fortis responds calmly, and quickly. If members begin running to a new military, Fortis does not panic. Fortis likens a clan to a shark, the members are like the sharks teeth, it makes the clan more fearsome, and is essential to the clans survival. But for every tooth lost, a shark has another to replace it. Same goes with a clan. For every member lost, there's another member waiting to step up. Fortis, while wearing the rank of Shogun, treats his members as his equals and treats them with respect. Category:People Category:Leaders